Rosalie, Bella, and Alice: What a messed up Life!
by Rosalie Lillian Hale1915
Summary: Rosalie, Bella, and Alice all start a new year of high school, what happens when three new kids show up? Will they stick together to kick ass? Or fall in love? Shockers, Drama and angst! Will Roslies past help with the future, or tear her down?
1. Meeting The beast

**Ok, this is my second story and the first one, Badass Bella and Her Bitches, the first chapter was short and so now I'm going to do this story and succeed, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything, Sadly!**

**R.P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying ass alarm clock; I picked it up and smashed it against the wall, angrily. I rolled off the bed and made a break for the bathroom; I hopped into the shower quickly, straitened my hair, and brushed my teeth, once I was done I quickly picked out my outfit for today. A pair of black skinny jeans, a black ' Green Day' T-shirt and a pair of my favorite black converse; I did dark make up, black eye liner with a blood/crimson red eye shadow, no mascara and clear lip gloss. I grabbed my backpack quickly and rushed downstairs, I grabbed a bottle of jack on my way out the door.

On my silver Ducati 196, 22 turbo, I put my lips ring in along with my nose ring; I smiled and slipped my leather jacket around my shoulders before taking off, down the road. I did a wheelie in front of the school, then turned around and went into the parking lot, parking next to Alice's Yellow Porsche. I chugged one-fourth the bottle of jack and handed it to a waiting Alice, she and Bella were leaning against her Porsche bored looking; _Guess I arrived right on time!_

I hopped off my bike, patting it smiling, _My Baby!_ I turned to Bella, who had chugged the rest of the jack and thrown the bottle to the ground. Bella had long chocolate brown hair that matched her chocolate brown eyes. She had an amazing body, though she doesn't admit it, and has a scar on her left cheek, from when her ex cut her. The bastards lucky he ran off before I got to him. Bella is also like 5'7 and extremely quiet.

Alice on the other hand is 4'9 of pure evil, and a mega shopping addict! She has short spiky black hair, and piercing green eyes. She always wears something with pink and is the most hyper person I have ever met!

I turned back to my Ducati to grab my knives. I took out my Bowie, Swiss army knife, my Buck Adrenaline pocket knife, and my Buck folding Razor knife. My other baby's… I put my bowie in my left arm holster, my Buck folding knife in my right arm holster, my Buck pocket knife in my leather jacket pocket, and my Swiss army knife in my other pocket. I turned toward the girls with my eye brows raised and my back pack on my shoulder. They nodded, grabbed their bags and headed inside the building, me following in pursuit.

I always walked behind them because I towered over them slightly, I'm 5'10, and pretty easily pissed off. I have a nasty temper, and anyone who touches Bella or Alice without them wanting it is beaten to pulp. It's the same with guys who touch me, or mess with me, piss me off or anything like that. Now girls on the other hand are beaten into a coma, I hate bitches who think they can take me on or think they can get passed me calling me a _cunt_ – God hate that word- without being beaten to death. I've had a bad past, and don't like being taken advantage of, and it's because of my past that I don't date and have a bitchy attitude, but they have to get use to it. Like Bella and Alice, they understand me and get me, they are the only ones that I know of, who know my past, and I plan on keeping it that way, with whatever means necessary.

We walked to our lockers, and quickly put our bags in, and then we all met at homeroom. I had a 'talk' with the principle so that we had all the same classes, which if we didn't, we'd all go on a rampage, and I'm sure our Principle wouldn't want that.

"Hey Rose! So did you hear about the new kids? There's a rumor going around that they want to sit at _OUR _table at lunch!" Alice screeched; I covered my ears from the wrath of Alice. I mean damn that girl has some vocal cords!

"Well Alice, we will just have to prevent that from happening, wont we?" I asked, acting like a smart ass.

"Smart ass." I heard her mumbled before looking down, with the signature Alice pout, and crossing her arms over her chest. Bella giggled, and nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, are you whores ready to start one hell of a school year?" I asked with excitement, inching almost every bit of my voice. They nodded with grins that could blind any love struck fool. "Alright then, let's get this over with; I want to kick some ass!" We headed into the classroom and sat there until the bell ran, then we had gone to science, then math, then literature.

Nothing exciting happened in science; a kids, Michael-I-want-to-be-in-your-pants-Newton, hit on Bella, and I gave him a hit of my own, square in the nose. Bella had thanked me immensely after that; in math, all the teacher did was talk about what we were going to be doing this year in math, then gave us the rest of class for a free period. Bella, Alice and I all sat down and talked strategy on how we were going to kick some new kid ass. After that in literature, it was exactly the same, we talked about the different books we were going to read, then had the whole rest of class off. Then it was time for lunch.

We walked slowly into the lunch room; Alice said she had a surprise for us and disappeared before we could object. When she came back, 'Burn to the ground' by Nickelback was playing over the intercom; our theme song… We burst through the doors of the cafeteria, and scanned the room; all eyes were on us, except three hooded boys sitting at our table.

_WAIT! Our table! _My mind went into full over drive and my hands balled into fist within seconds. I could practically feel the anger rolling off of Alice; we sat at that table every year since our freshmen year, and no one, and I mean no one, messes with our table. And everyone knew that. I looked at Bella and Alice and fury burned in their eyes; this is going to be one hell of a long school year...

**Tell me if you like it. Yes? No?**

**Review, please, the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll write a second chapter…**

**And I have a question for you.**

**What team are you on? Emmet? Jasper? Edward? Jacob? Jared? Embry? Etc. It can be any member of the wolf pack, Cullen Coven, or even a member of the Volturi Guard. I'm just curious.**

**Lizzie Roze**

**P.S. If you're a Team Emmett or Jasper fan, thumbs up to you. And if you're any other Team high five for you! LOL**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. WTF moment!

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but with starting school I've been busy as hell. Plus with all the weather change I've been sick; plus my computer completely crashed so my mom bought a laptop. Now enough about my life, I want to give you some Information about my story. Review please!**

**Now the more reviews I get the more likely I will create another chapter.**

**I will try my best to make the chapters longer for you so it doesn't seem so boring.**

**Any major outfits in the story I will post on my profile**

**That's about it, I'll keep you all updated on my story, I promise. NOW, the moment we've all been waiting for… Let the story BEGIN!**

R.P.O.V

I was practically seething rage as the three hooded figures looked up at us and smirked. A low growl escaped from my chest through my lips and my knuckles turned white. Red started clouding my vision and it was a symbol for the rage that was building up inside. The whole lunchroom quieted down and turned to us; fear rolling off of them like it was nothing. My muscles tightened as my rage built its way up into pure furry; I could tell Bella and Alice were probably mimicking my expression.

I cracked my knuckles and my neck as the girls started to make their way over to the table. I glared at any innocent human who decided to stare at us or point and laugh; my glares shut them up immediately. Bella said it was one of those 'If looks could kill moments' that if I glared at someone they would drop dead. Thought her size was intimidating, Alice could pin a 6'0, heavy set wrestler to the ground with no problem at all; Bella could even take out three police officers at once without breaking a sweat. My girls and I are the toughest teenage girls in the whole state of Washington and no one can change that. No one.

Alice had made it to the table first and after that, all chatter and talking had come to a complete halt. The whispers, the mocking, the laughs. Everything was silent. To me and my girls it wasn't the least bit eerie, but for the weak fragile little humans, they had fear and pain rolling off of them. Fear I understand, pain, not so much. After the talking died down, a cold chill went up my spine, but I didn't shiver, or show any signs of weakness. Weakness is the key to losing; and I NEVER lose.

_Who do these bastards think they are? Coming in here and thinking they can take over the place. Dammit this is not how I imagined my first day…_

Alice cleared her throat as the hood creatures had returned their gaze back to the table; they didn't move or flinch, they didn't even acknowledge our presence which pissed me off, almost to my highest limit, but not quite. I groaned as they continued with their staring at the table as my patients became short and started disappearing into the world of red that was taking over. Alice tried again, with the help of Bella, this time, but nothing changed the bastards kept their attention on the table. This is when the red turned to fire red, blazing through my eyesight, almost blinding me, but not completely, I could still see the hooded figures clearly. I decided to intervene since my patients had officially run out.

"Stand up! Now!" I growled through clenched teeth. This got their attention, and they looked up at us, but made no sign to move, one-so-ever.

"I think she told you to stand the fuck up!" Alice started to intervene to give me some support. These mysterious hooded figures looked at each other, and then rested their gaze back upon us. The lankiest of the three shook their head, which pushed me to close to the edge for my liking!

I walked over and pulled his ass up out of the chair and pushed him against the wall. This sudden movement hadn't been liked upon the other two hooded strangers and they stood up, ready for a fight, if it would come to that.

"What is your problem, bitch?" The biggest of the three snarled at me. I was intimidated one bit by his remark to give a shit about what he just asked me, so I ignored him. This wasn't very liked with any of the three boys and they all came up to me.

"What is your problem?" He repeated again; his face was just a little too close to mine for comfort and I pushed him away.

"Get out of my face before you don't have one." The medium sized one- not lanky but not too bulky like the big idiot in front of me- snorted and let a low chuckle escaped his, smart-ass, smirking lips. Bella turned toward him and was about to make the punch when Alice held her hand in front of Bella, stopping her. Bella gave her a weary glance before putting her fist down, in surrender to the small girl.

"What the hell do you want?" Her question was anything but sincere and this astonished the three boys, dramatically. They all stepped toward her, smirking the smart ass grins they don't deserve.

"Maybe we could show you." The lanky one replied, touching her arm. This was when I snapped; they had just me too far over the edge to be saved. I grabbed his arm then turned and flipped him up over my shoulder so he went flying into a table not that far from us. The medium- sized one, made a move to knock me over, also a move I have seen too many times before. I jumped up, dodging his quick footwork and slugged him one to the jaw; he didn't fall over, but it did distract him enough that I could easily take him out. My quick thinking got him flying over the table and landing on the ground, with his head resting up against the cement blocked/brick wall.

I turned around to take a look at the big guy, before he blind sighted me with a punch to the nose and left eye. _Big fist much?_ I flew back onto the table, hitting my head hard enough to make the room start to spin and twist; I blinked a few times to bring the world back to reality so I could see clearly. I could feel the blood dripping down from my nose and my eye starting to swell and throb. I turned to look at Bella to see how she was dealing with the blood, to find she wasn't there. No one was.

I was alone in the cafeteria. The walls started to disintegrate and melt before my eyes; they melting walls turned ablaze, burning my eyes. I turned away quickly as the tables burst into flames; smoke started filling my lungs and I coughed repeatedly. I coughed into my hands and when I looked, I saw blood in my hands.

I shot upright, realizing it was only a dream and had the whole lunch room staring at me; the memory of everything was brought back to me. The big bulky shit-head was staring at me, along with Alice and Bella. I growled and jumped off the table; I grabbed my bowie knife and shoved it into his direction. He was lucky enough to move and just dodge the on-coming stab that would have caused him to be in massive amounts of pain.

My eye started throbbing but I ignored it, I also ignored the fact that my nose was bleeding rapidly; the only thing I was thinking about was revenge on the bastard. I went to stab him again but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it so I dropped the knife and that I was curled into his chest. I looked up at him and saw under his hood, and saw his sexy as hell facial features.

He had dark brown, almost black, long curly hair; he had slightly big, pink puffy lips and dimples. His eyes were a wild exotic green and they sparkled lightly; his hair lightly fell into his eyes and made him look even more mysterious and sexy. He must have caught me staring because a cheesy grin spread across his face, making his dimples show more and showing off a perfect row of pearly white teeth.

I bit my lip and turned away blushing immensely; Bella and Alice's jaws dropped as they saw the blush cover my cheeks and I seem nervous around this mysterious stranger. I looked back up at that dimpled grin and couldn't help but melt at the sight; we must have been like that for a while because Bella had to cough to get are attention. I turned to look at her and glared, as the lanky and slightly muscular hooded boys stood next to them.

"Eh-hem? Rose, what's up, yeah remember us your friends?"

"Oh do hush up Bella." I stood up straight and pulled the Bulky boys hood down, then walked over and pulled the lanky boys hood down. He had tousled bronze colored hair, and a crooked grin. He had a strong jaw and emerald green eyes; when Bella laid eyes on him she drifted into her own little world.

I pulled the last boy's hood down to reveal a full head of blonde curls, and smothering ocean blue eyes. He had high cheeks bones and a half smile that would make any girl melt, he had slight dimples but not as amazing ones that the bulky boy had. I turned and looked between the three boys and all were amazingly handsome but the bulky boy seemed extraordinarily handsome and sexy.

"Well, hi." Bella whispered sheepishly. I glanced around and saw all the lunchroom staring in utter shock and fear.

"What are you looking at! Go back to your business! And this never happened, got it?" they all nodded in unison and started conversations quickly. I turned back to the five people next to me and raised an eyebrow at the boys, "Names please?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall.

"Well, Ms. I am Edward Anthony Mason." The bronze haired boy stated, kissing Bella's hand, making her blush scarlet.

"I am, Jasper Whitlock ma'am." The blonde said, nodding at Alice who smiled and looked dazed. I turned to look at the bulky boy who seems to get my attention. He smiled down at me; all the boys were a good 6'0 even, all of which are taller than us girls.

"And I am Emmett Dale McCarty, Ms.?" He took my hand in his and kissed it; I turned a light shade of pink and turned my head away.

"Rosalie Hale, sir. And this is Bella Swan and Mary Alice Brandon, or Alice." I pointed to each of the girls without looking at him. I smiled and watched as Bella and Alice flirted with Edward and Jasper. I tried to pull away from Emmett and he let me go willingly, I turned to leave the lunchroom but Emmett grabbed me.

"Please don't go." He sounded sad and had an adorable pout on his lips, how could I resist him. We all sat down and I picked up my bowie knife and put it back in its rightful spot. The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about are interest and what are futures hope to be. It was actually the most I haven't talked about kicking someone's ass in forever.

When the lunch bell rang I thought I would collapse. I had cleaned up my face and put concealer on my eye to hide my now black eye. Emmett kept repeatedly saying his apology and I kept telling him it wasn't his fault but he was too stubborn to listen.

After school was over we all met up in the parking lot and Emmett wouldn't leave me alone about the black eye thing, once I had gotten to my Ducati I had had enough.

"Emmett stop, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was and I'm really sorry rose…" He kept rambling. I set my bag down and turned to him; a deep sigh escaped my lips then it hit me. I looked up at him and grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him passionately, and he almost immediately kissed me back. His arms wrapped around my waist as my arms did his neck; his tongue trailed my bottom lip, begging for entry and I complied by opening my lips for him. His tongue entered my mouth swiftly and it explored my mouth; I moaned softly before pulling away and looking deep into his eyes.

"I forgive you, Emmett." He smiled and I smiled back; there were cat calls and whistles coming from the sidelines and I noticed my friends. This had been one hell of a day…


	3. The After Math

**Did you like the last chapter? Was it too fast? I need to know these things people, okay? Now who wants chapter three? Thought so! Oh, and before I forget there will be a poll up on my profile for **_**Rosalie's New Beginning**_** on which sibling she should have. If you have read that story would you please answer the poll as quick as you can? 'Kay? Good now onward with the story?**

**Emmett: Lizzie, baby. Who does twilight belong to?**

**Me: Me!**

**Jasper: Who, Rose? Who do the books belong too?**

**Me: I just said: ME! Mauhahahahaha…**

**Emmett and Jasper: Lizzie Rose!**

**Me: (pouts) Fine they belong to Stephanie Meyer; meanie's!**

**Emmett: Good (Kisses my cheek) **

**Seth (Walks in) don't touch MY Rosie-kinz!**

**Me: Sethi-kinz!**

**Jasper: I'm out! (Walks over to his Love- A.A, you know who you are-.)**

**Emmett: (pouts) SHE'S MINE!**

**Seth: No! SHE'S MINE**

**(Continues on for hours)**

**Me: (Runs off to bother Ed-nerd, while giggling!)**

**R. P.O.V**

Once I had gotten home with Bella and Alice right behind me in the Porsche, I had noticed my dad was home, which meant there was a beating I was going to get tonight. I pulled into the garage as Bella and Alice got out of the car and followed me inside; Alice skipping the whole way. As I walked into the house, the sound of moans, and giggling filled the air. The kitchen was a mess, with cloths sprawled out across the room and chairs tipped over.

I hear gasps from behind me as I go throughout the house; as we did the moans got louder and turned into rapid screaming and banging. I could hear a bed creaking and banging on the floor, coming from upstairs. My mouth drops open as the realization hits me, like a ton of bricks, _my dad brought a girl home! To screw her!_

I make a mad dash for the door when the screaming and moans intensify:

"Ohhhhhh! Martha, Oh Yes! YEEEESSSSS!" I had the sudden urge to get rid of my lunch as my dad's screams trailed through the house.

"Oh! God yes! Dominick! Oh GOD! Faster! FASTER, HARDER!" The girls looked like they were turning green and made it out of the house just as I did. I didn't make it off the porch before I lost my lunch and the jack Daniels from this morning. It burned my throat and made me feel like I had just thrown up acid. The burning seized after a few moments of trying to catch my labored breath and leaning over with my hands on my knee's gaging.

The girls were staring at the house, wide eyed, and then looking at me, before turning their attention back to the house. Once I had finished my vomiting game, and caught hold of my breathing, I immediately made run for the garage. I hopped on my bike as Alice and Bella ventured into the Porsche; they backed out, then I did, and both vehicles made a screeching sound before flying forward down the street toward the Brandon's residence.

Alice's parents are what you would call hippies and were our suppliers of weed, drugs and alcohol. They were our moles. The ones that would take the blame for anything we did wrong, or get us out of things. They would help us and not care if they were caught; like our friends. They were our friends to Alice then parents, they were laid back and cool.

Bella's dad was the chief of police and had been a single parent since Bella was six. She didn't care what she did and they kept their conversations to a minimal. Neither of them were the talking type like Bella's mother, who is now dead. She had died when Bella was seven, a year after she ran off with an Elvis impersonator. She had lung cancer and it turns out was a mega smoker and cheater. She would go out every night and have sex with random guys. She was a prostitute on the streets of Seattle near a club called 88ball. She was head prostitute and living the big life. She had wads and wads of millions stuffed in the back of her closet and after she left Charlie found it and became richer then Hugh Heffner!

He bought a big house and goes to every country for a year and comes back for the summer, about two weeks of the summer before going to another country. He married about three times before he found 'the one'; a local woman who had lost her husband to a heart attack. Her name was Sue Clearwater and was a local woman from La Push. She had a twenty one year old daughter named, Leah, who was a mega, shit head. And a sixteen year old son named, Seth, who was a mega sweetheart. Rumors are flying that he likes me, but truth is he's too cute to be my type. But that doesn't stop him from trying.

Seth was one of us, and Emo/Goth but hangs out and goes to school on the reservation. So we don't see him much. Bella's house is right on the reservation and Forks border so it doesn't matter what school she goes to, and honestly, she don't give a fuck. Leah only comes around for holidays and only stays around about an hour before she splits.

My dad is a different story; he's an abusive drinker that goes along with his man whore-ness. And that's basically it besides that he is a lawyer. My mother had passed when I was two from a brain tumor that had gotten to stage four before we had discovered it. But since I don't know her I can't really miss her. So I don't think about it much. But from what my aunts had told me, was that she had bright green eyes, short blonde hair and a love for children. Which we both shared, except my eyes are violet and hair is longer. But I have always had a love for children; not that I was going to tell anyone that, it would ruin my reputation.

Once we pulled into Alice's driveway I had officially calmed down all the way and hadn't had another urge to gag. We noticed that the Brandon's van was gone and noted that Alice's parents are not here. I sighed as the thought popped into my mind that they must be off to California for more drugs. I walked into the house, after opening it with my personalized key and flopped down into the couch, before Bella and Alice even left the car.

As they walked into the mini mansion Alice calls a house, they sat down on either side of me as Alice pulled out her phone. She dialed a number that was on a piece of paper and quickly pressed the phone to her ear as it rang.

"Who are you calling?" Bell's voice rang, as she leaned forward the look around me and at Alice. Alice just put her finger up to silence her.

"Hey!... Yeah I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house, the girls are here as well?..." There was a pause as she listened to the strangers voice reply. From the small snippet of what I heard, the voice sounded male. "That's great… Here's my address," She rattled off her address before saying good bye and squealing with delight as she turned to us. Her face held a huge grin that went from ear to ear. I raised an eyebrow at her lazy-like features.

"Who was that, Alice?" I asked sternly, breaking her from her daze to shake her head and look at me.

"That was Jasper and I just-" Bella cut her off.

"H-He gave you his number?" She stuttered out quietly, only receiving a nod in her direction, from Alice.

"Well he and the boys are coming over." My eye must have been as wide as saucers as she told us that. Bella looked like a dear caught in head lights and looked ready to faint. "Rose I know you like Emmett!" I raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

"I don't like it. I think he's sexy; lust and like are two completely different things, thank you very much." I retorted back at her. She just rolled her eyes and waved it off as if it was a fly bugging her, and turned to Bella.

"I know you have a secret crush on Edward, Bella. I saw it in your eyes." Bella glared at her.

"I don't even know him, like Rose said 'its lust not love'." I glared at her.

"I said 'Lust not LIKE'!" I corrected her quickly and grabbed a cookie from the cookie monster cookie jar on the counter.

She murmured a quick sorry before she and Alice grabbed their own cookies with milk and a mini shot bottle of tequila each. We finished off our cookie's and downed our tequila just as we heard blaring music and saw a silver Volvo pull up! I grabbed a granola bar and another shot as we walked outside to meet the boys. The song 'Find Your Lover' by Drake coming on just as they hopped out. The girls and I started singing to the lyrics as they went along:

_I'm more than just an option (hey, hey, hey)_

_Refuse to be forgotten (hey, hey, hey)_

_I took a chance with my heart (hey, hey, hey)_

_And I feel it taken over_

_I better find your love and I better find your heart_

_I better find your love and I better find your heart_

_I better find you love and I better find your heart_

_I bet if I give all my love-_

They cut off the song there which got rocks thrown at them! Alice ran up to Jasper and kissed him. Gasps cascaded around the driveway as the two continued to suck each other's faces off. We waited another moment before trying to pull Alice away which only concluded of us all getting bitten and Alice getting more into the kiss. Alice and jasper started grinding against each other and groping each other which cause me to gag multiple times.

Jasper forced her against the car and I could see the hard-on he was sporting as it pressed itself against Alice's covered vaginal area. Alice gasped then moaned which cause me to run to too bushes and throw up my cookie, tequila and granola bar. My throat was aching and it burned from the liquor that had gone back up my throat. I threw what was left of my granola bar into the trash and turned around to see Emmett standing over me with a sexy-ass lazy grin covering his face. I looked him up and down as he did me.

"Rosalie, what happened in the parking lot earlier… Was that? Or was it…" He trailed off, as his grin disappeared. He didn't have to continue for me the get what he was trying to say.

"No. It was just something to shut you up. Got it?" I said with a sickly-sweet voice, and a sarcastic-bitch smile He nodded then walked away back toward the car where Jasper and Alice were dry-humping each other on Alice's Porsche. I gaged again before throwing my empty tequila shot at Alice's head. She turned and glared at me, but got the point once she saw me wiping vomit from my mouth. She whispered something in jaspers ear before climbing down and fixing her appearance.

Her hair was everywhere and her cloths were wrinkled; she patted Jasper's hard-on before walking over and shaking her ass in his direction.

"Tease!" Jasper yelled in her direction, causing a low giggle from her.

"Sorry, Rose-Petal but he is one sexy cowboy. I guess I just can't wait to tap that!" She squealed as I spit up the rest of my vomit behind the bushes as she held my hair. I heard the others approaching and wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my sweat shirt I put on after school.

"You okay, Rosalie?" Emmett's concerned voice filled the air, followed by Bella and Edward's also. I just nodded and walked toward the house as Alice explained to me that if I see any form of sexual contact that I usually get sick, especially after drinking. I heard Jasper mumble a sorry but just nodded at him and continued inside the house.

I sat down on the arm chair in the corner while Edward, Bella and Emmett sat on the couch with jasper and Alice on the love seat. Alice started playing out ideas of what we could do while Bella got up to get her and Edward a beer. I reached behind me and opened the mini fridge that was next to the chair and grabbed a Bud, while Bella got herself and Edward Corona.

"I got it, we can play 'I never'! But with shots instead of fingers! This is how it will work, I poor a shot glass for everyone and when someone says I never something the person who did it has to take their shot! We will go up to ten shots of… VODKA!" Alice hopped up to get the VODKA and shot glasses before returning and handing everyone a different colored shot glass.

Edward got blue, Bella got orange, Alice got pink, jasper got red, Emmett got green and I got black. Alice handed me the bottle as I poor the shots for everyone. Everyone moved to sit in a circle on the floor with the VODKA bottle in the middle and their shots in front of them. Alice was placed on jaspers lap with Bella next to them, then Eddie, then Emmett and myself.

"I will start!" Blurted an exited Alice, "I never kissed someone of the same sex!" She looked at me as Edward and I downed our shots. Bella looked at Edward like he's grown a second head then everyone turned to him.

"I was drunk and this idiot dared me too." He pointed to Emmett with his thumb and everyone rolled their eyes and turned to me. Waiting for my explanation. With a sigh I started my story:

"It was three years ago, when Bella, Alice and I had sneaked into a club named 'Magic F8' (like magic fate) and we were dancing and drinking. Bella ordered me a margarita that had been spiked by the barman." I paused to look at their faces; Bella and Alice had smiles on their faces as they remember the memory quite well. "I was on my third spiked margarita when a girl with long brown hair came and sat at the bar. She had on a skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a shirt that showed off her cleavage so much it looked as if they would pop. When I finally ordered a shot of jack the spiked level was 20 out of 10 and made me delirious.

I looked at the girl and licked my lips before asking her to dance; she looked me over and had agreed before she downed the rest of her drink and hopped of her stool. Her tits bounced up and down as she dragged me to the dance floor and we started grinding against each other to the song 'Low' By Flo rida. After about two hours had passed I was still delirious and high, while these bastards were drunk." I pointed to Alice and Bella. "The song 'I kissed a girl' By Katy Perry Came on and I got inspired, so when the girl, whose name I learned was Becca, Turned to look at me, I kissed her." I finished off my story with a shrug and refilled mine and Edward's shot glasses.

Everyone looked at me then blinked and turned to look away. Emmett was staring off into space with a smirk on his face, and a mega hard-on. I rose an eyebrow at what he could be thinking about that would make him hard. Then I remembered I had just said I made out with a chick with big tits and punched Emmett's arm.

"Huh?" He looked at me, and when I placed a hand on his erection, his face went blank and his eyes clouded. I smirked and removed my hand as everyone burst out laughing, causing Emmett to blush feverishly.

"I'll go next." I looked at everyone before continuing. "I never had a three-some." Bella, Alice and surprisingly, Jasper took their shots.

"Bella!" Everyone gasped except Alice and I. She just shrugged, and then winked at Alice before both girls going into hysterics.

"Okay I don't want to go into detail here, but it was Alice, a lonely hobo and I in the back of a dark alley." Bella explained as she poured the three of them new shots. "I never drank to the point of a coma." She blurted out after setting the bottle back down in the center of the circle. Both Alice and Bella turned to me to make sure I took my shot, which I did proudly.

"You were in a coma? For how long? Did you feel any pain? Who got you to the hospital? What happened?" These all came from the mouth of Emmett and it shocked me that he cared so much. Most guys don't care about me at all; they just try to get into my pants. Everyone I have ever been with had always just fucked me then left; without a glance back or a last word. I would give them my heart and they would tear it to shreds in the end. So I gave up after _he_ left and told Bella and Alice what he had done to me. They always look at me now with pity in their eyes, when they see a boy flirting with me, trying to get into my pants. That's why I never want any guys near them I need to protect them from being hurt. They are my family now and I can't lose my sisters. After _he_ hurt me and broke my heart while doing it, everything had changed, my life, the way things appeared to me. And the fact that everyone who knew what happened, always looked at me with pity in his eyes.

My father is not physically abusive, but he is mentally and occasionally verbally, depending on his attitude. After he realizes what he had done he would comfort me and hold me, reassure me that it was never going to happen again. Occasionally he would look at me with pity and some nights I hear him pray that he could go back and prevent Royce- god sin that name!- from coming into my life and ruining it. He blames himself for what happened when he knows he shouldn't. He wishes my mother were here to help me with the past to get on with the present and make me a better future. But the truth is I wish she were here too; though I don't know her she was still the one to give me life and the one who kept me when she could have gotten rid of me. My father said she and him were thinking about kids in the future but weren't ready; but when they found out my mother was pregnant with me- only days after saying they weren't ready- they couldn't be happier and more ecstatic than ever. But now he and the girls are all I have. But I wouldn't change anything, they are my girls, and he is my father and they are my family. (Whether they like it or not!)

So knowing someone cared for me, even though the thing that happened was in the past, it shocked me to no extent. And to be honest I couldn't be happier.

I just noticed that everyone was staring at me; probably because I hadn't answered any of Emmett's questions. But I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Emmett had his mouth hanging open and eyes wide looking like a cod fish, while Bella and Alice were giving me what the fuck looks with their eyebrows raised. And lastly Jasper and Edward had their eyebrows scrunched together with their lips in a straight line, jaws set.

I couldn't help but laugh more now that I thought about how I'm rambling on-and-on in my head, while I stared at my friends smiling and laughing, like a mental patient. _Maybe I should lie of the alcohol for just a little while?_

"Rose?" Alice asked, hesitantly. Her face filled with worry and concern. _She's so good to me. She actually cares!_

"Yes?" I asked once my laughter had died down enough to form plausible words.

"You okay?" I just nodded and went off to answer Emmett's questions before he got antsy. The game continued on like that until Alice had hit her tenth shot and gotten slightly drunk. Since she is smaller alcohol travels through her quickly; we played other alcohol games for about two hours until it was six 'o clock and we had to head out. Edward was the least drunk so he was going to drive the boy's, Bella was staying the night, and I was going to go home by myself, much to Alice's disapproval.

I stumbled out the door and headed toward my bike, tripping at least twice. I could hear Emmett arguing with the boys about something, but he was slurring his words. All I heard was 'Emmett, she isn't Rebecca, she wouldn't hurt you!' from Jasper, but didn't think much of it, as I hopped on my bike, stumbling with starting it. After I finally got it to start I put my helmet on and tore my way from the driveway and raced down the street swerving slightly as the road blurred with my vision. After a moment both sides of the road mixed together and it became slippery.

The next thing I know is I'm flying in the air into the side of a cliff and a loud screech. Pain shoots through my body as it makes impact- head first- with the cliff; my helmet was the only thing saving me from being dead right about now. I hear more screeches and a high pitched scream coming from the opposite direction. My body is throbbing from pain as it falls limply to the ground; but it wasn't until after it happened, that I noticed my bike at fallen on top of my body. The weight crushing my bones and putting pressure on my lungs. I start gasping for and try to move my arms to get my helmet off; but I can't more and a rippling pain rips through my body starting from my mid-back. Before I know it a women and a man are standing over me and have taken my helmet off; it wasn't until I smelt fresh air that I could smell and feel the blood coming from my nose; burning as it made its way down my nose.

The man was about to do something when the bike moved and something punctured my skin in my lower abdomen region and an ear-splitting scream erupted out of nowhere. It took me a minute before figuring out it was me and whimpering. I felt nauseous and wanted to through up, but nothing came out, but the back of my throat burned like something was coming up out of it. Once it did the burning never stopped and a thick dark red liquid streamed down the side of my mouth and started dripping off my chin. The women gasped and the man pulled out a phone and dialed the retched number I hate. 9-1-1; the women's mouth was moving but the words that were coming out went through one ear, and out the other. My vision was starting to blur with tears, which was a rare occasion for me, and they streamed down my face. The pain intensified as I could hear the sirens getting nearer and nearer. The man started speaking to the women as my vision became clouded and fogged.

Once the ambulance parked, the paramedics got out and ushered the man and women away before caring to me. I could see a couple officers off to the side interrogating the couple as they held onto each other. The paramedic's- a man and women- were asking me questions but I couldn't understand them, their words were mixing together, making it impossible to understand them. Once they realized this the man and a couple officers focus on getting the bike off and covering the gash that had been cut in my abdomen. The women was patching up any wounds that were visible from the neck down, including a deep cut on my throat, but not deep enough for that to kill me. The pain intensified as they removed the bike and brought over a gurney. They quickly covered the gasp and hoisted me up onto the gurney then strapped me in tightly, but securely. They rushed me over toward the ambulance as my vision was becoming black and clouded. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't take it; I started feeling cold as the blood was probably flowing from my body; this is probably the end.

_Is this the end for me?_ I thought. _Would I see my father again? Bella? Alice? Would I ever see the light of day again, or would I have a spot next to my mother, six feet under? What is going to happen to me? And will I survive?_ That was my last question,

Before the darkness had taken over and my body felt numb.

**Did you like? Did you, huh? Huh? I need answers people. Please review; it would be the world to me. I did my very best on this chapter and hope that you like it.**

**I have a mission for you my dear readers. Yes, a mission. You need to review and tell me which twilight book is your favorite, and why? And maybe in the next chapter I will give you a sneak peak of Emmett's point of view. But you need to review. And if you want a sneak peak of that, I need at least 13 reviews for this chapter, got it? **

**-Lizzie Roze**

"


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but being sick sucked, I'm working on the chapters right now and Ill update within a couple days, I promise. Love ya's!**

**-Lizzie Roze**


	5. Rebecca Who?

**What is up my people reader's? I know I only have a few readers, but they are my family now so HI FAMILY! I am ready to show you my latest creation for this evening. Chapter Four: (but first a disclaimer)**

**Seth: Rosie Posey!**

**Me: Yes Seth-i-kinz? **

**Seth: (pouts) Emmett's here to see you!**

**Me: YAY Emmie Bear!**

**Emmett: Baby (kisses me)**

**Me: (kisses back)**

**Seth: (shifts uncomfortably) Uh… Rosie like I was saying before HE rudely interrupted, the Twilight Saga does not belong to you!**

**Me: Yea whatever, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Blah blah blah! (Leads Emmett upstairs, ripping his shirt off and into a bedroom. Slams door behind us and locks it.)**

**Seth: (leaves house to go find a girl to imprint on)**

**Me: Seth can you bring back another box of condoms! **

**Emmett: We'll be okay for now, baby…**

**(Please don't ask why I chose to do that, I am weird so uh, fanfic? Yea, on with the story…)**

**

* * *

**

**EmP.O.V**

Edward and Jasper both got into the car after giving me a big deal about thee 'Rebecca Problem', just as Rosalie had driven off on her bike. Leaving a trailed of smoke behind her causing us to cough until wits end. Edward being the designated driver sat behind the wheel with Jasper in the passenger seat; leaving me to sprawl out on the back seat. He turned on the station 96.3 or B96; our favorite station.

Edward looked at me through the rear view mirror, giving me a pained and saddened look. Since he- unfortunately- wasn't as drunk as Jasper and I were, he was able to have coherent thoughts. _Wow. I just said a big word, coherent… wow. I wonder what jasper looks like in a thong. Ewe…_

My eyebrows scrunched together in frustration, Edward sighed from the front seat and he pulled over into a turnout and he fully turned his body to face me. Jasper had sobered up quite a bit (lucky bastard gets over hangovers and being drunk about a good half an hour after he quits drinking!) because he had turned around and looked like a normal Jasper again except for the slight bit of darkening under his eyes.

"Emmett, you seem to like Rosalie." Edward stated 'Matter-Oh-Fact'. His face was scrunched up and his brows were in a straight line. His lips were pursed together tightly, turning his lips a pale pink.

"No guys, just being fri-endly." I burped in between friend and my speech was defiantly slurred. I put a cheesy smart-ass grin on my face and hummed some random tune.

"Uh-Huh. Fine but if she turns out like Rebecca, don't come Crying to me!" They both turned back around. Jasper probably to take a nap and Edward to start driving; when they brought her back up, it always reminded me of the last night we spent together, the night I gave myself to her.

_Flashback:_

_I walked up to her house, straightening my tie on her doorstep before ringing her doorbell. Her father answered and gave me a warm smile. He called Rebecca (Becca) down and let me inside. Her house was an unusual set up for a ranch style home. The living room to my right, the Kitchen to my left and the stairs coming off of the kitchen, the study was in the far back corner and to the left of the hallway was a small bathroom and guest room._

_I heard the wood creak under the light weight that slowly descended the stairs. I looked up and saw her, as Beautiful as ever. Her bakers chocolate colored hair falling delicately around her shoulders, making her light skin tone glow. She had a heart shaped face and full lips, which were shiny and looked so delicate. She had on light make up, a shadowy eye shadow just above her eyes making her beautiful ocean blue eyes pop! Her cheeks were glowing red as she came to stand in front of me._

"_You look beautiful," She giggled and smiled up at me; I just wanted to bend down and kiss her perfect, full lips._

"_Why thank you, Handsome. Ready to go?" All I could do was nod; I was at a loss for words as her voice sounded like wind chimes. I took her hand and led her out. She waved a small delicate hand at her father before making her way out to Edward's Volvo. I had borrowed it for the evening so she wouldn't have to climb in and out of my jeep._

_I opened the door for her and helped her in before getting in myself. I had planned to tell her I loved her tonight, and hope she would say it back. As we drove to the restraint I couldn't help but travel my eyes up her body through the corner of my eye. She was wearing a small black dress that came up about mid-thigh, with a black sash around her waist in the shape of a bow. She had on three- inch red heels with a thin strap around the ankle with a silver buckle at the end. On her wrist she had one single red bangle and folded on her lap was a dark amber clutch purse. She had a choker necklace on that drooped off slightly and was thick blood red beads. She had a red clip in her hair, and blood red lips stick on her lips. Her nails were also painted a deep crimson. _

_She must have me ogling her and smirked._

"_Like what you see cowboy?" She purred through her perfect lips; I could smell her breath from hear and it smelt of peppermint. But her usual scent, the one that drives me crazy, smells of cherries and calla lilies._

_I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and focused on the road ahead; once we got to the restraint, I pulled up and helped her out, like a gentleman and led her inside. The hostess looked at me and smirked._

"_Reservation?"_

"_McCarty, please." She bit her chapped lip, obviously trying to be sexy, and led us to our table before handing us our menus. Mine had a card in the corner, it read:_

_Dear Hot stuff,_

_When you decide to ditch the skank, call me!_

_(257)-899-7651!_

_Love, Kaylin_

_I shuddered and crumpled up the card before Becca could see it and looked over the menu. I had decided to get the Chicken Parmesan while Becca got the Chicken Alfredo. We both set are menu's off to the side and I took her hand in mine. We talked and talked, after not too long the waiter came and took our order, then came back with our drinks and breadsticks not long after. Before too long we had finished our dinners and I was twirling her around on the dance floor. Once dinner was over I attempted to take her home but she insisted on renting a hotel room so we could spend the night together, saying she'd tell her father I dropped her off at a friend's, and saying she spent the night there._

_I didn't disagree. I love her and yet I still needed to, so I'd tell her tonight, in the privacy of our own room. I had even bought her a promise ring, to promise to her that one day I would marry her. We had been going out for 11 months now and I loved her dearly. No one could change my mind now. Once we were all checked in we went up and I lay on the bed, after loosening my tie and kicking off my shoes. She trotted over, kicked off her shoes, bracelets, and necklace. She crawled in next to me and laid her head on my chest. Now was a good a time as ever._

"_Becca, Love?" She turned her head up in my direction and smiled._

"_Yes, dear?" I very lightly lifted her away from me and set her on the bed, in the spot I was just in. She looked at me confused until I got down on one knee and pulled out the small blue velvet box I held in my pocket. A small gasp escaped her precious lips and she look up at me with glossy, shining eyes._

"_Rebecca, I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. When I saw your hair fly around you face as you walked down the streets with your friends. And when you finally glanced at me, I couldn't help but fall in love with your eyes and everything about you. When I finally got the courage to ask you on a date, I was a wreck, thinking your answer was no, but when you turned to me and that small danced across your face and muttered the word 'yes' I couldn't help the smile that danced across MY face. I wanted to take you in my arms and hold you there and never give you back. And I promise you, that one day, I WILL marry you and I WILL make you the happiest women in the world. Will you accept my promise?" She had tears running down her cheeks at the end of my speech. Hell I almost burst out into sobs when I saw that beautiful smile and saw her nod her head._

"_Yes, Emmett! YES!" She jumped into my arms and I gently slid the ring onto her finger. She kissed me passionately, her scent clogged my senses and my mind blurred with never ending pictures of her. I kissed her back with such passion; we almost fell over into a heap on the carpet. But instead I lifted her up and laid her down on the bed and hovered over her perfect body. My hand rested on the bed beside her waist and her dress was riding up unbelievably high._

_She moaned into my lips when I trailed my tongue across her bottom lip and tasted cherry and peppermint. My mind screamed 'take her' but I didn't know if she wanted that, and if she did, I wouldn't screw this up. I very gently rested my hands on her hips and kept them there as are kiss grew more heated. She finally approved my wishes and parted her cherry red lips, and moaned when I shot my tongue into her mouth. Her fingers were tangled in my curly hair and tugging at the roots gently before her hands trailed down my back slowly. Unbelievably slowly. _

"_Emmett, please take me. Please I need you." She pulled away from our kiss and I felt empty without her, I nodded at her begging words and pulled her lips back to mine softly. I untied her sash slowly before removing it and sitting her upright. I pulled away from her and she looked at me with confusion. I lifted her arms up and slipped the dress over her head to see her in a delicate, lacy blue bra and pantie set. She blushed as I looked over her and bit her bottom lip. I frowned and kissed her lips lightly, pulling her lip from under her tooth into my mouth._

"_Stop that." She giggled into my lips and I trailed my hands down her silky smooth legs and back up again. Her hands slinked their way back around my neck and trailed down my chest, popping open a button on her way down until my shirt was fully open. She slipped it off my shoulders and her hands tailed down my arms as she did so. I moved my lips to her neck and my hands rested on the clasp of her bra. I fumbled with it at first, trying to distract her by sucking on her pressure point so she wouldn't notice. But of course she did._

"_Silly. Need some help?" She reached behind her and unclasped it, then slid the straps down her shoulders and threw the garment across the room. My eyes traveled to her perky round breast and then to her delicate nipple. I leaned in a captured her perfect mound in my mouth and sucked gently, causing a round of moans to escape her lips. After her left nipple got hard I moved to the other and started sucking on it while I played with the rim of her panties with one hand, and messaged her other perfect nipple with the other._

_He hands trailed down to my belt and she unhooked it and undid my pants as well; she let her hand linger, fairly obvious to my raging hard on._

"_Stand up!" She commanded; her voice was so rough and sexy it made me moan and suck harder onto her nipple. I did as told and stood up as she let my pants fall to the floor and I stood there in only boxers. I pulled away from her other hard nipple and looked over the goddess kneeling in front of me, in only panties. My eyes lingered on her Breast before moving back up to her lips, then eyes. I rested my hands on her hips and led her so she was standing before me; I lightly pushed her panties down her legs. She did the same to my boxers and I lightly pushed her down on the bed and started placing kisses all over her body and trailing my hand everywhere. Never leaving any skin untouched or un-pleasured. Her moans turned into pants and begs once I reached her hardened peaks again. I trapped my lips around one while I lightly rubbed my thumb over her nub and around her clit gently; I gently stuck one finger in being careful not to hurt her and slowly moved it in an out, soon my thrust got faster and harder, but I wasn't going as deep as I could. No. I was saving that part. Saving her for me personally. She began begging me, begging me to take her, but every time got the same answer._

"_Be patient my love, I'll give you what's coming soon. What you deserve." Not long after, my penis was harder than a rock and becoming unbearable. It I didn't relieve this tension soon I would suffer a bad case of blue balls; I gently trailed my tongue down the center of her stomach then blew air on the trail. She squealed with delight and I captured her lips in mine before I positioned myself. I could already feel how wet she was, so I moved my hands away from her vagina, causing a low whimper from her. I gently shh'd her and thrust myself inside of her slowly and gently. I broke through her hymen quickly and she whimpered at the pain. I knew this part would hurt for her, having to adjust to my size, but she wanted this; I wanted this. I brought my cock back out almost fully before gently thrusting back in, slightly quicker than the one before. Not long after my thrust turned quick and rough, and her whimpers turned into moans. I continued to thrust going rougher and faster with each one. Soon I could feel her walls clenching down around me, tightly closing in on my large erection. I could feel her inside quivering and I quickened my pace drastically; her body shook inside and out and we panted together. Her body was covered in sweat and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. She had her back arched and her breasts were bouncing lightly with each swift thrust, her fingers were clutching the bed sheets and a never ending train of moans and groans were exiting her lips. I growled as it got harder to thrust into her sweet body because of her walls clenching around me._

"_Emmett- I'm. I'm gunna… CUM!" She screamed my name as we came together. My body shook as I shot my load into her; her body quivered as she milked me. I collapsed next to her and she curled into my side, obviously exhausted. I noticed the sheets were drenched in cum, sweat and some blood, but just ignored it and pulled her closer to me. My arms wrapped around her and I refused to let her go. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night. _

_The next morning I woke up alone, the ring on the side table, her things gone and a note that read: _

_Dear Emmett, _

_I'm sorry for doing this to you, especially after last night, but I'm going to travel the world and become a model. And having a relationship is just holding me down. I'm sorry; I do love you and always will. But I'm leaving you now. Please don't come looking for me._

_Love,_

_Becca-Bug_

_End of Flashback:_

I groaned, remembering that and held in the tears that so desperately wanted to flow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, listening to the song 'Heartless' by Kanye West. _Ironic? Yes._

I woke up to a pounding headache and my stomach doing summersaults. I looked around and found myself lying on the couch in my living room, a bucket sitting next to it. I frowned and my stomach did a backflip and I emptied my stomach into the bucket. _Remember to thank Jasper and Edward for that later. _I stood up and walked into the other room, grabbing the Tylenol bottle off the counter and swallowing to pills without the need of water. I looked around for my friends but came up empty handed.

I sighed and glanced at the clock on the microwave… 4:57 A.M.! My jaw dropped to the ground and my eyes bugged out of my head. Ed, Jazz, and I left Alice's house around a quarter to seven and it I fell asleep about 10 minutes in… I was asleep for 10 hours and 12 minutes and 32.7 seconds! No way!

I rubbed my eyes and went to the fridge, pulled out an apple and took a bite. I went around my apartment looking for my guys when I found a note on the table by the hall.

Em:

Bella and Alice called, said there was an emergency and that we had to go to the hospital. They were both crying uncontrollably. We don't know why they called us, but they said they need comfort and so we left. Tylenol on the counter, food in the fridge; your welcome for the bucket. Come to the hospital when you wake up!

P.S. It's 4:32 when we're writing this

From: Ed and Jazz!

The first part was in Edward's neat, flashy hand writing, but the 'p.s.' part was in Jasper's delicate small handwriting. My mind was reeling, they left 27 minutes ago, and they should have been there for 20 minutes with Edward's quick driving. (Though it does take a good half an hour to get there.) What could have happened? Did they have an accident? Could something possibly have happened to Rose?

At that last question, I bolted out the door, and down toward my car. Not caring if I got sick or my head still hurt like shit. I needed to get to the hospital; I pulled my spare kids from above the riser and shoved it into the ignition and turned the key. My jeep roared to life and I quickly sped out of the parking lot and down the road. I pulled into the emergency entrance and found a parking spot in between to Ed's Volvo and Alice's Porsche. I jumped out and sprinted inside. The first thing I see is doctor's and nurse's rushing around yelling at each other orders and people crying. I turned and walked toward the waiting room to see Edward and Jasper in the corner, murmuring to their selves- not even each other. Bella and Alice were sitting in the chairs shaking and holding each other. Both had tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes. And sitting next to a dude who I had never seen before that had crazy, sex hair.

I walked over and sat next to them, then pulled them both onto my lap and held them.

"What's going on? Hmm? What happened?" I rocked them both and they cried silently; Bella-the most unfazed- spoke first, but quietly, her voice cracking.

"There was an accident. Rose was involved. She's in surgery and in critical condition." She started sobbing again before continuing, and what I heard next made my heart stop, "They don't know if she'll make it!"

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Did you like Emmie's POV, or did it suck balls? And was the lemon okay, I'm HORRIBLE at writing, so… anyway. I need feedback, or I'll hunt you down. Now Mari, I know you're reading this so you WILL REVIEW, or… I could just stalk you, cuz I know where you live! (And I am NOT kidding! I will stalk you; you know how serious I can be when it comes to stalking people. So I am completely and underlay serious. I will stalker you in your sleep! And at other times, so if you don't review, I WILL STALK YOU!) *EVIL GIGGLE**Cackle***

**Was it good, I had writers block, UNTIL it hit me. I could just write a little bit 'bout Emmett's past. Isn't it sad how she just left him like that? Well, for any questions, Emmett's flashback was dated 2 almost three months ago in the story. And I've got a little surprise for him in the future… Muahahahaha. What about poor Rosie? So totally getting my hair done tomorrow! Bleaching my hair and getting bangs! Wish me luck! **

**-Lizzie Roze**

**P.S. I know I should finish the two fanfic's I have right now, but just so you know, I already have an idea for another one. But I will wait until I'm further into this one and **_**Rosalie's new beginning**_**!**

_**All Outfits on profile. I have Outfits from Rosalie's New Beginning on there and Rosalie's Knives from this story up there too! I will be posting Rebecca's outfit on the profile, and soon some of Rosalie, Alice's and Bella's as well; once I start with the junior prom and dates and such occasions**_

_**Leaving now officially. Bye! **_


	6. Major Others Note

**I am sorry I haven't updated. Shits been going on with my family and I didn't have time. Plus with the shit going on with school, the house, my brother I haven't had any fucking time for this. My life's being a bastard right now so I'm about to start typing up the new chapters with the stories. I'll have them up as soon as possible but I am so sorry that I haven't updated at all. Please don't hate my guts like my family at the moment. SO I'll start typing right after I update this authors note and make it REEAAALLLYYY long got you guys and for both stories, just don't hate me. IM SORRY! I'll do all I can and I'll update soon. Love you guys, UPDATING SOON.**

**-Lizz Roze**


End file.
